


Family First

by peachykory



Series: Degrassi Prompts/Drabbles [3]
Category: Degrassi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykory/pseuds/peachykory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of prompts for the Hollingsworth siblings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Inside the House

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: A Hollingsworth prompt please: I'm calling from inside the house. A mysterious caller harasses Frankie and Miles.

“Alright kids, I'll be home in a couple days,” Mrs.  Hollingsworth handed off the rest of her bags to the driver. “Now are you sure you don't want to come to your grandmothers?” 

“We're sure, mom.” Frankie answered for the siblings, Miles and Hunter nodding in agreement. “Go. Tell grammy we say hi.” 

Mrs. Hollingsworth hugged her children one last time then was off. They watched the car leave, sighing in relief when it was out of sight. 

“Finally. I never thought she would leave.” Miles was the first to walk inside the house followed by Hunter then Frankie. 

“Oh, like you have any plans tonight.” Frankie teased. 

“I do, actually. Game of Thrones is on tonight and you know how much mom hates me watching it on the big tv.”  He entered the kitchen with the twins still on his tail and began making popcorn.

Hunter sat down at the bar and watched the two bicker about who's getting the big tonight that night. It was always like this: when their mother left (and even when she  _ was _ there) Frankie and Miles would fight for the big tv. Hunter never saw the point in it. Sure, it was nice for games but his pc was just as good. He would spend the weekend in his room playing Realm Of Doom online and avoiding his siblings all together. 

“Hunter?” Frankie waved a hand in front of his face, grabbing his attention. “Do you want to watch with us?” 

He looked between them - who were staring at him - not even realizing they came to an agreement. “No.” He left them, choosing to start his night early, having an entirely different plan in mind. 

* * *

 

“You have got to be kidding me!” Miles threw the blanket he had resting on his lap off and stormed over the light switch, flicking it up and down. “It didn't say anything on the news about a storm tonight!”

“Calm down. We can watch it online tomorrow.” Frankie stood from the couch and stretched her arms out above her. “I think I'm gonna go to bed.” 

“Good ni-” The phone rang right he pulled his sister into a hug. It was an odd hour at night for someone to be calling - especially in the middle of a storm. Miles figured it was their mother calling to check up on them and answered. 

“Hello?” 

No answer. 

Miles tried again. “Hello?” 

Nothing. 

Miles waited a few more seconds before hanging up. 

“Who was that?” Frankie questioned. 

“No idea.” The phone rang in his hand again, this time he looked at the caller id. “That's funny. It's a blocked number.” 

He answered and held the phone up to his ear. “Hello, Hollingsworth residents.” 

“Hello…” A deep voice came through from the other line. It sent a chill through Miles. 

“Who is this?” 

The were a couple breaths before the other hung up. The dial tone rang in Miles’ ear. “That was weird.” 

Frankie clung to Miles’ arm, a bit worried. “Should we do something?” 

“Nah. Probably just the wrong number. Let's go to bed.” Miles set the phone back down on the receiver and started cleaning up their mess.  

The phone rang for a third time that night and Frankie was the one to answer this call. “What do you want?” She demanded, having enough of this little game already. 

“I'm inside the house.” 

Frankie gasp. She knew this had to be a prank by some dumb kid, but the thought shook her. 

Miles took the phone from her and hung it up. “What'd they want now?” 

“They said they were in the house!” She whispered yelled.  

Miles took Frankie upstairs to his room. He wasn't stupid enough to believe that someone was actually in there, but you could never be too careful. “Stay here. I'll make sure all the doors are locked.” 

“Don't leave me alone, Miles.” 

“I'll be back in a minute.” He walked down the hall to check on Hunter before making his rounds throughout the house. 

He lightly knocked on Hunter’s door, getting a snappy  _ “what” _ in reply. He was okay. Miles moved down the back stairs into the kitchen and locked the door there. He locked all the doors around the house, grabbed the landline, and joined Frankie back in his room. 

“No sign of a murder here, Franks.” 

“Are you sure? Is Hunter okay?” 

“He's fine. Just playing his game.” Miles sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “It's okay. No one is going to hurt you.” 

Frankie nodded against him, “You're right.” 

They jumped when the phone rang again. Miles answered, ready to snap at the person on the other end. “Don't you know when to stop? We're not afraid of you!” 

“But you should be. I'm inside.” Outside of Miles’ door they heard the floorboards creak. “You have a very lovely home, Miles.” 

“I'm not falling for this.” Miles stood, getting in front of Frankie just in case he was wrong. 

The door burst opened causing the two to scream. Hunter stood in the doorway, laughing at his siblings. “Oh, man! I got you both so good!” 

“Hunter!” Frankie screamed at her twin, “Why would you do that?!” 

“Hunter, that wasn't funny. You really scared Frankie.” 

“Frankie? You were freaked out, too!” 

“You were just as scared, Miles.” 

Miles rolled his eyes, “Okay, you got me. Fun’s over. Go to bed.” 

“Okay, okay.” Hunter continued laughing down the hall to his room. His plan worked out better than he had expected. 


	2. I've Always looked Good in Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: imagine when Mrs. H tries to make Frankie wear that blue dress she doesn’t like, miles wears it instead so Frankie can wear any cute dress she wants to

“Frankenstein, ready to go?” Miles knocked on her door before opening it, wanting to be warned in case. “Wow, you look uh…”

“Don't say it, I already know.” Frankie plopped down on her bed, her arms crossed and lips in a pout. “I wanted to wear that black one,” She pointed over to the crumpled dress on the floor, “But mom said no. Can you believe it? Once again I'm getting treated like a little girl.” 

“I can believe it, actually…” Miles picked up the dress and tossed it to her. “Go change.” 

“But mom said-”

“I don't care.” Miles motioned for her to go to the bathroom while he waited out there. 

Frankie wasn't very keen on disobeying her mother, but it was tiresome being treated like a child. And Miles  _ is  _ her older brother so she does have to listen to him. 

When she came out in the black dress she was surprised to see Miles clad in nothing but his boxers. “Um. What?”

He didn't say anything, only took the blue dress from her hands and slipped it on. “Zip me up, sis?” 

“Uh,” This, unfortunately, wasn't unusual for Frankie to see. Miles has done weirder things before. “Sure thing… Sis.” 

When Frankie and Miles walked into the event, gasped could be heard from across the room. Not only was Miles wearing the blue dress that Frankie found childish, but he also threw on a pair of heels and little bit of makeup. 

Mr. Hollingsworth’s face was red with anger, Mrs. Hollingsworth hid a smile behind her hand, and Hunter couldn't even look. He was getting more secondhand embarrassment than anything. 

Frankie held out her arm for Miles to take and they walked through the crowd proudly. They were both sure that from now on, Frankie would be able to wear what she liked. 


	3. You're Not the Boss of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Hunter and Miles, you're not the boss of me. Miles is watching Hunter while his mother and Frankie are away, and causes trouble for his younger sibling.

Hunter Hollingsworth was not a baby. So, there was no reason for Miles to babysit him. When their mother announced that her and Frankie were going to New York - Hunter was upset. He didn't want to stay at home and be bossed around by Miles.

  
"Hey, bro." Miles walked outside and where Hunter was playing his game and sat across from him.

  
Hunter looked up, "What do you want?" He asked, already annoyed with his brother.

  
Miles pulled out a can of silly string from his jacket pocket and sprayed Hunter. He laughed as Hunter's face went red with anger.

  
"What the hell, Miles?!" Hunter yelled. He started pulling the strings off himself and his laptop. This was what he feared would happen. Miles would do something stupid to annoy him like always. He grabbed his computer and stormed off inside.

  
Hunter was finally at peace when in the comfort of his room. He logged back onto RoD and began playing with his friends when he heard his name being called. He tried his best to ignore it. He wouldn't play Miles' game.

  
"Hunter! C'mere!" Miles yelled from the kitchen.He wanted to prank Miles more to get him to relax some. He was always so uptight.

  
Hunter stood and went downstairs frustrated. "What do you want, Miles?" He snapped right as the egg hit his head. The yolk dripped down his face and onto the front of his shoe. That was the last straw. He didn't even have it in him to yell and get angry.

  
He walked out of the kitchen and to the living room. He ran into the chair that was moved a few feet back. Miles must of done that too. Hunter went back to his room and ignored Miles for the rest of the night. 

*

Mrs. Hollingsworth and Frankie were back early the next morning. The living room was still fairly dirty from Miles. Their mother was highly upset at the mess made and went to Hunter for answers. He was going to just blame it on Miles (which was true), but that wouldn't make him feel better. So, he told her Miles had a party. 

Miles stormed into Hunter's room after getting lectured. "Why would you tell mom I had a party? You know I didn't."

"I don't know that. I was up here all night."

"Go tell her the truth, Hunter." Miles demanded.

Hunter shook his head, "No way. You're not the boss of me." He pushed Miles out of his room and slammed the door. Maybe now Miles would learn to stop being childish.

 

 


	4. Car Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Miles getting car sick on the way to the park and Hunter getting mad at him for it.

Hunter was regretting this already. When their mother had the idea of going to the park, he was against it in every way. What was the point? There was nothing there to do. He came around in the end when his mother allowed him to take his gameboy and was forced to sit in the back next to Miles. He was always getting car sick and it was annoying beyond belief. Why did he come in the first place? "Can you stay over on your side?" Hunter asked, annoyed by Miles lying down in the seat.

"I feel like shit, Hunter. It'll pass when we get there." Miles reached over to pat his leg which Hunter jerked away.

"Gee, don't be so-." Miles couldn't even get the rest of his words out as he hunched over in pain. He grabbed his stomach and felt around for a bag the vomit in. Hunter moved as far away from Miles as he could go, not wanting to get vomited on.

Miles held back the vomit and took a few deep breaths, "Does anyone have a bag?" He asked, now sitting up slowly. That didn't help in the slightest. He was always the one to get car sick like this. Hunter and Frankie weren't curse with this dreaded illness.

"Why don't you just get out and walk home?" Hunter snapped, having enough of this. He knew this was going to be a problem the minute they got into the car.

“Hunter, stop, it’s not your brother’s fault.” Diana monotone voice was everything but caring. She just wanted her children to stop fighting. “We’ll be there soon.” 

Miles wanted to complain, but didn’t feel well enough to speak anymore. It always hurt when Hunter acted like this. He only hoped this all would end soon. 


	5. Are You Drunk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: "Are You Drunk?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to put my drabbles in this too.

“Are you drunk?” Miles questioned Hunter as the stammered into the house. Miles had never in his life thought he’d ever see Hunter drunk. 

“No,’m fine!” Hunter pushed Miles out of the way and fell to the floor. 

After not moving for a few seconds, Miles rolled him over and sat him up. “Why on earth are you drinking?” 

“Went to a party with Vijay…” He mumbled. “Lot’s of drinks. Woo!” Hunter threw his arms in the air and waved them around. 

“Sounds like I missed a fun night.” Miles helped Hunter stand and held him close so he wouldn’t fall again. “Let’s get you upstairs, okay?” 

Hunter laid his head against Miles as they climbed the stairs.“I love to party.” He mumbled to Miles. “Love. To. Party.” 

“Yeah, Hunter.” Miles laughed. “You sure do.” 


	6. Come Home With Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: "Come home with me" Miles finds Hunter alone at a skate park

After driving around for hours, Miles had finally spotted Hunter at the skate park. He was sitting by the fence with his knees to his chest and head down. Miles exited the car and walked through the gate over to him. “Hunter?”

Hunters head shot up, not expecting to see his brother. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to take you home.” Miles said as if it were obvious.

“I’m not going back there.” Hunter stood and started walking away from his brother. There was no way he was going back home. Not after everything that happened with their father.

Miles stopped Hunter from going any further. “Come home with me. Please. I promise that I’ll get dad out of the house.”

Hunter hesitated for a moment. He didn’t know if he wanted to believe his brother or not. They weren’t exactly the closest, but Miles was keeping his word lately. "Fine… I’ll come home.“

The two walked out to Miles’ car, Hunter feeling slightly better than he had before.


	7. Why Is It So Hard To Believe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: "Why is it so hard to believe?" Where Hunter tells Miles ever sins he was a baby he could see and talk to ghosts but Miles does not believe in ghosts and is confused?

Miles couldn’t believe it. How could he? Ghost weren’t even real, yet here his baby brother was confessing the impossible to him. Miles shook his head in disbelief and laughed. “Nice job, bro. But I’m not falling for it.”

“It’s not a joke!” Hunter yelled. Miles saw that he was frustrated and took a step towards him.

“I just don’t understand. Ghost aren’t real and you’re saying you’ve been seeing them your entire life? It makes no sense.” Miles was confused more than anything. Hunter was never really one to joke about things.

“I just want you to believe me. Is that too much to ask?” Hunter wanted nothing more than for someone to believe in this gift he had. He thought telling Miles would be a good idea, but it was looking to be a mistake. “Just forget it.”

“No, I’m not going to.” Miles didn’t understand, but he would try. He never wanted his siblings to feel like he didn’t care even if he couldn’t understand everything they wanted him to. “You can tell me anything, you know.”

Hunter accepted the offer and pulled Miles into the living room to talk. He told him everything and Miles listened with an open mind.


End file.
